


That Will Be All, Miss Swan

by AnonymousAuthoress



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAuthoress/pseuds/AnonymousAuthoress
Summary: Regina Mills is one of the most highly respected and countable Fashion Magazine Editors in the state and has to ask her PA – Emma Swan – to assist her with a situation much worse than an empty news scoop! In an attempt to bring revenge on her power-head mother, Regina asks Emma to be her ‘pretend girlfriend’ for just one night … or will the night go on longer than they both expected?*ONE-SHOT*





	That Will Be All, Miss Swan

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t do One Shot’s often but whilst my main story is in production I thought I would fill in the gaps with these. Also, I have a twitter (AAuthoress) that you can forward any prompts or request too … much love buttercups.

 

“Emma you’re late. If she finds out she’s going to kill you … again”

“And she won’t. I told you, I’ve got this covered!”

The hustle and bustle of the workplace were any picture that a businessman would come to know and at Mills Magazine company it was the centre for a hot, heated and completely unproportioned organised mess. But, that’s how Regina Mills ran it around here. She was the face of the magazine, the Editor and queen of all Fashion Media and any PA would be thanking their gods to be fortunate enough to assist Miss Mills. Unfortunately, as much as Emma Swan would have hoped either wise; her and Miss Mills haven’t exactly got off on the right foot.

Dumping her books and bags onto the desk outside Regina’s office, both herself and Mary-Margarete Blanchard (Sub-editor) stood patiently waiting for their boss to arrive. And Once Regina Mills was in the building … everyone knew. A gale of wind came swooping around the office immediately as the elevator doors glided open and with each poised, elegant step Miss Mills found herself at the end of all stares and statures in the building. Passing by with her head held high, her sunglasses perched eloquently on the bridge of her nose and her black velveteen Louie Vuitton stiletto’s making a taunting harmony of clicks against the marble concrete she made her way through, her office becoming a dumping ground for the various coffee cups and designer bags she decided to accompany her on this day. If there was one thing Miss Mills taught Emma in her lifetime career as her assistant it was if she had an extra-large, non-fat, caramel macchiato in hand at all times – she was sure of success.

Hours later and the office was quiet – clicks of keyboards and ringing of phones were all to sound throughout the day. No one dare disturb Miss Mills whilst her doors were closed and Emma had learned from mistakes one too many times. However, a sudden pager from her boss made her look up and through the glass windows surrounding Regina’s office, witnessing her frantically pacing back and forth until her assistant’s arrival.

“Miss Mills, you wanted me?”

“Ella I need your help with something” Regina announced with a fast pace and straightened stance, her hands still regally placed upon her hips. 

“Uh … It’s Emma, but what seems to be the matter?”

“You uh … you might want to sit down for this” The brunette said as she rounded her desk, perching down on her leather office chair, her hand held together on the top of the mahogany furniture. “What I’m about to ask you, I’m sure, is far from what you’ve been trained to do. Well, let’s be honest, you don’t need much training to be a PA all you do is run for coffee all day”

 _‘I beg to differ’_ Emma thought as her eyebrow raised slightly at the offence that Miss Mills clearly didn’t see what a pain in the ass she was sometimes – this conversation being a prime example.

“Emma … It was Emma, right?” A slight nod of the blonde’s head was all Regina needed to continue with her conversation; not like it mattered much anyway … she probably wasn’t going to remember the blonde’s name for much longer. “Emma … I need your assistance with a rather personal matter” The brunette's tone lowered simultaneously to the rise of the blonde’s eyebrows.

“And what would that be, Miss Mills?” By this point Swan was practically at the edge of her seat – both prepared to react to the clearly juicy request her boss had finally taken the liberty to pick her to hear and to run away in case any bad situational circumstances seemed to slip into this growingly awkward conversation!

“There’s no normal way to say this so I might as well just say it. I need you to be my girlfriend … my temporary girlfriend that is”

Emma’s mouth went insanely dry and her feet became numb as to hearing this from her boss. _Why the fuck did Regina Mills want me to be her girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND! I didn’t even know she … you know … swung that way!_ “Uh … I-I’m sorry. Your girlfriend?” 

“Clearly it comes as a shock to you that I could have any resemblance to a personal life let alone a romantic one but yes, my girlfriend. I just got off the phone with my gut-retching excuse of a mother and in order to try and dodge the _‘I want you to go on a date with the cute boy from next door’_ bullet I somehow managed to blurt out I was gay and now … well now my plan has backfired and she wants to meet this ‘supposéd’ girlfriend of mine that just manages to keep me so busy” every word that seeped from the brunette perfectly pampered scarlet lips dripped with sarcasm and flowed right through Emma.

“And you thought you’d pick me?”

“Listen if it’s too much for you to handle then fine, go back to your coffee runs and photocopying errands but quite frankly you were the only person who I could think of to trust enough and to even resemble somewhat of girlfriend in a two-mile radius from this office”

She was shocked … completely and utterly shocked with what her boss, Regina Mills, was asking of her. In the five years she has been working as Miss Mill’s PA she’s never even thrown a glance in her direction – most of the time she tries to shoot a smile and completely misses, smiling at the mailman behind.

“No … No it’s fine I’m up to it I just” Now it was Emma’s turn to quiet her voice “I-I’ve ever exactly been on a date … with another woman before. Not a real date anyway. Well, there was that one night in college with my friend Lilly but I wouldn’t exactly call that a date, more like an independence day-drunken mess of a party-“

She was cut off by a stern hand and Regina’s sarcastic tone once again “Miss Swan please quit your blabbering. If it’s the date you are so worried about, that’s fine. I’ll have the other one pick up a dress and make sure you wear it tomorrow night. I expect you to be on time, punctual and not at all braced with this interesting look you’ve decided to grace us with today” The brunette used her pen to gesture at Emma’s outfit. Pressing the intercom, she shouted down the line “PIXIE!” Then came hurrying in Mary-Margarete with a flustered look upon her features.

“Miss Mills, you called?”

“Yes, I want you to get hold of Valentino for me and see if they have any more crêpe couture dresses in stock, size four. If not then say it’s Regina Mills, Valentino’s an old friend of mine I’m sure he’ll be able to grease some wheels somewhere. Oh, and Pixie? Could you pick me up a skinny no foam extra-large latte this time? I’m bored of all that cold coffee crap you keep giving me … that will be all”

“Yes, Miss Mills. Right away, Miss Mills” And with that, the little brunette was scurrying off out of the office and down the hall!

“So, Miss Mills … what time did you expect me?” 

\-------------------- 

Emma sashéd into the restaurant, clutching her black bag in front of her, as a distraction from the short black, not to mention ridiculously overpriced dress that Regina had picked out for her. The thought did cross her mind ‘ _What elegant and regal attire would Miss Mills brace her with this evening?’_ and almost as the world stopped for just a moment she was graced with the queen herself. In a long, red, silk dress cascading to her ankles, the back exposed and her brunette locks tied back perfectly in a French-twist so her neck was accentuated perfectly buy the plunging v-neckline. Emma stood still, as her jaw dropped to the floor. She had only ever seen Regina wear typical business suits, and whilst she never complained about the restricting material giving her a nice view of the older woman’s ass she didn’t expect she’d ever see her in a dress so … sexy! Once Regina had spotted her from the bar she beckoned her over and Emma had to keep reminding herself to breathe. 

“Miss Swan, you seem to clean up nice”

“And so do you, Miss Mills. This dress is just so … so …”

“So what, dear?” Regina quivered her eyebrow as she always did – the perfect way to have Miss Swan buckling at the knee’s “And please. If we’re going to have to endure two long and painful hours together, alone with my mother get used to calling me Regina” A small, timid smile was all it took to have Emma’s heart thumping wildly out of her chest and as they were escorted to their table she tried her best not to trip and fall over her feet as the shimmy of Regina’s hips let the silk ricochet down to her ankles.

As soon as Cora Mills entered the restaurant everyone knew. Her presence was just one in which the room was filled with an intoxicating and thick atmosphere – it was clear she and her daughter did not get on!

“So, Miss Swan, how long have you and my daughter been courting?” Emma lifted her gaze from her lobster and slowly looked up to Cora, delaying the answer as she realised her and Regina had never talked about their ‘relationship’.

“It’s dating mother, and Emma and I have been seeing each other was the past few months” Regina completely saved Emma on that one!

With the stern eyebrow raise at Regina, Cora redirected her question to Emma, who was clearly sitting uncomfortably on the edge of her seat “Did you always known you were a …”

Waving her fork around in replacement of the word, that Emma knew all too well. It was as if Cora couldn’t say it and desperately tried to avoid speaking such a word!

“Were …?"

“Well, you know, _gay”_ Finally the word was uttered from her prude lips, well almost, barely a whisper but at least she didn’t choke as she said it! 

Regina’s ears spiked slightly. She had never really thought whether or not Miss Swan was actually gay or not she just knew she wouldn’t turn down the offer because she was her boss and a request like that couldn’t go to someone who would spread gossip easily. She actually hoped Emma would accept because otherwise she would definitely have to fire her and a part of her didn’t want to even think about having to let the blonde go. 

“Um … Well, I suppose I began to think about it when I was around 15” Emma put down her fork and sat even more forward, rubbing her hands on her lap to try and rid of the heavy sweat rising from them “I’ve always been into actresses and I guess it was around that time that I realized maybe I like them more than just the acting! It’s sort of hard to explain to someone who doesn’t know”

“Doesn’t know?”

“Well, Regina told me how you tried to set her up with that guy before me and from there I just guessed she didn’t tell you about herself being gay” Suddenly she wished she could take the words back as Regina glared at her through her champagne glass and Cora turned to stare down her daughter. “Was I not supposed to say that?” she whispered to Regina. 

“Yes Regina, do tell me. What was it that possessed you to acquire such … tastes” She merely looked at Emma from the side of her pervisual view but she knew it was directed to her. Emma was starting to see why Regina didn’t get on with Cora so much.  She just looked at everyone as though they were slabs of meat and she was the lioness hunting for prey!

“If you must know mother I fell in love with Emma for her charm and beauty not because she was just someone to marry” Regina snapped back as Emma slowly sunk down in her chair, desperately trying to act like she wasn’t a part of the increasingly heated argument.

Cora made an audible laugh – dripping with sarcasm “Ha … love? Oh, dear that’s not love, merely an infatuation that you’ll soon learn to grow out of.”

“Mother!”

“Dear Regina, you really think that this woman sitting in front of me would be fit for a bride one day? I did not bring you up to be loving, no less a –“

“Go on mother, say it” there was silence between the three “No, that’s what I thought. You can’t say it because clearly, you don’t have the heart nor decency to even think that I could be happy and in love with Emma, a woman, and be content with spending the rest of my life as a lesbian! You can’t wrap your brain around the fact that I don’t want to be a fashion Editor my whole life. Unlike you I actually want a family that I would be happy with and in love” she grabbed Emma’s hand and held it on the table, visible for her mother to see – which put a scold on her face straight away! “Come on Emma, we’re leaving” She released Emma’s hand and threw her napkin on the table, swinging her coat over her shoulders as she begun to get up. Cora didn’t move, she just sat, eyebrows raised and watched her daughter storm out of the now silent restaurant, hand in hand with her ‘girlfriend’.

\-------------------- 

The two had found themselves back at Emma’s apartment; neither of them really wanting to be alone on this night of …. Chaos! Regina, still in her silk dress hung her coat on the rack but discarded her heels and sat on the couch, her feet tucked under herself as Emma coaxed a steaming hot cup of coffee into her hands. This was the first time Emma had seen Regina so comfortable and the moment the brunette took off her heels she felt a warmth radiated within herself, seeing Regina at her real height and so … adorable!

Emma sat beside Regina on the couch, too drinking from her own coffee mug. Silence fell upon the two and all was heard was the sweet humming from the refrigerator. “Thank you, for tonight. It obviously didn’t quite go to plan but nothing ever goes smoothly with my mother!” 

“That’s okay, and I really didn’t know where it was going for a second. I thought I might have to hold one of you back whilst she pounced” Emma laughingly said. The remark made Regina giggle and it filled the apartment with a sort of radiance that lite up the entire city! It made Emma smile from ear to ear as she replayed the sweet giggle in her head. Regina caught a glimpse and turned, a sarcastic eyebrow lift taking place on her face, as she too began to smile. 

“Why the smile, Miss Swan?” 

Emma looked down, attempting to hide her face “I don’t know; I’ve never seen you so relaxed before”

“Oh?” 

“You’re always so … tense in the office” trying desperately to choose her words carefully as she didn’t want to ruin this perfect moment “It’s just nice to know you aren’t always trying to deliberately shout at me or make me spill my coffee on myself” Emma laughed but saw the look of guilt spread across the brunette's face as she tucked a hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear and stare into her coffee. Emma took her hand and feathered it onto Regina’s chin causing her to look up into Emma’s eyes – a risky move, true, but suddenly in this moment it was as if nothing mattered. “Hey, Regina, I don’t mind. I like it actually – you doing that. The office wouldn’t be the same without you” she spoke softly. 

Regina reiterated with a smile and tears began to dwell in her eyes. Not once had she cried in front of an employee – not once had she cried in front of anyone! But it was though, with Emma Swan, her whole body melted their own barriers and she felt herself open up to the blonde so easily it almost scared her. “I’m sorry” her voice breaking slightly as she tried to choke back the unwanted tears “Sorry that I can’t be that boss that smiles all the time and gives you hugs when we see each other in the office on a Monday. Sorry that I never tried to make an effort with you. For some reason after this night I think I’ll definitely be making much more of an effort!” she spoke ever so softly. 

Emma’s eyebrows wiggled as she said: “Are you flirting Miss Mills?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself too much Miss Swan” she laughed and begun to take another sip from her mug but before she could it was being taken away from her and replaced with the softness of Emma’s lips. It wasn’t expected, at all, and took Regina widely off guard. If this were anyone else she would’ve pushed them off immediately, stormed out and fired them the next day but she felt herself melt into Emma’s embrace as she flung her arms around the blonde’s neck, pushing the back of her head so the kiss hardened. There was desperation in the kiss but it was still slow as they parted and joined back together, each time taking a short breath. Considering Emma was the one who had started the kiss she didn’t expect to feel Regina’s tongue gracefully slide over the top of her bottom lip and ask to advance even further. Emma obliged, willingly and could feel Regina’s tongue embrace her mouth, slowly but passionately – almost as though she didn’t want to push things too forward too quickly! But, as Emma slid her hands from the brunette’s jaw, down her sides for them to rest on her hips Regina felt a surge of heat wash through her. Emma moved her left hand to it rested in the arch of Regina’s back and squeezed the Burnette’s waist with the other. 

They stayed there, wanting for it to last for eternity, in each other’s embrace until sunrise appeared and they both made their way to the office, separately but soon made every second count when alone!


End file.
